1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology of sampling signals from sampled target signals using sampling signals. Display devices may be taken as a specific example to which this technology can be applied.
2. Related Background Art
The technology of sampling signals from sampled target signals using sampling signals is known. For example, in the field of display panel devices for displaying images, the technology of sampling signals corresponding to a specific pixel from video signals as sampled target signals is known.
Upon sampling, exact sampling cannot be performed unless a sampling signal for determining the timing of sampling a signal from sampled target signals must be transmitted in a certain timing relation to the sampled target signal. The technology of adjusting the timing of the sampling signal is known so that exact sampling can be performed.
Japanese patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-146919 discloses a technique for automatically determining the optimum timing of a horizontal clock signal by feeding one of created horizontal sampling signals back to a clock phase controller to determine a phase lag between the horizontal clock signal and the horizontal sampling signal as a propagation delay of a horizontal sampling signal generating circuit and a delay time of the signals traveling between timing signal generating means and an EL panel.